Fredbear's Legacy
by SimplyExpand
Summary: It's been years since the tragic incident flooded your town. What you saw is only a fraction of the company's shady past- and you've grown only so much. Due to an uninviting nightmare that forces you to experience the incident again and again, you begin chronicling the unnerving experiences detail by detail. It's time to discover the secrets behind Fredbear's Legacy.
1. Dead Eyes

_Before we begin, I would like to thank Michael_V for letting me use his Fredbear model for the cover, he has been a huge help with this!_

 _Also, expect another story from me soon- it's in its planning stages right now, but I can assure it'll be heading to and my own personalized website once it's 100% ready! Enjoy the story ;)_

* * *

As I heard my own breathing, there I was- standing inside the one restaurant from my childhood, now rotting in the middle of no-where. Not to mention the large destroyed bear ripped straight from my forgotten memories standing right before me- staring at me with his cold, dead, animatronic eyes. It was him, the old yellow- now partially stained green- mechanical robot who constantly haunted my dreams in pursuit of something within my own mind.

I began to run away from the vision of the bear and into a curtain perfectly hiding me in the next room. I was on the stage, the exact stage blurred in my dreams- the one where the incident took place. I honestly would've preferred the blurriness rather than seeing it in all it's old glory. However, the soft touch of the curtain gave me the substantiation of calmness as I heard the squealing distant thuds of the bear suit touching the stained ground. The thuds grew louder, he must be getting closer- I would have to run soon, regardless of the current state of my feelings.

 _"Why did I come here, and how is he still here?"_ , these thoughts blurred my mind as the thuds came closer. I needed to devise a plan, something to pursue if he found me. Other than the now-stained old cardboard clouds bolted on the stage wall, there was nothing to help me.

 _"_ _ **I'm dead,**_ _"_ I thought- _"there's_ _ **no way**_ _I will be able to survive this."_

Just then, the curtain was tugged off of the stage, and I heard the metal beam which originally held the curtain in-place, fall to the ground. I was still facing the stage wall, but I could feel his presence directly behind me. I forcefully closed my eyes without facing him, hoping I could simply go down without a fight. Just then, I could recap every piece of information that went through my head at that exact moment, all the nightmares- all the visions, all of it. But here I am, actually _inside_ the Fredbear building, and it was no nightmare, and the dream of the bite is nothing compared to this.

 **Welcome to the hell I've been experiencing for many weeks.**

There he was, squirming inside the animatronic jaw as the group of children donning Freddy Fazbear masks laughed uncontrollably.

" _I have to save them_ ," I thought " _I need to take him down from there_."

However, I knew, deep inside I couldn't do anything. I would be too chicken to run and tell, and I was frozen with fear as the familiar Fredbear song playing through small speakers glitched out and the animatronic began to spin left and right. My guilt started to settle deep inside of me.

What happened next shaped the rest of my childhood: the bear's jaw closed. The child stopped trying to escape, eyes turning dull and lifeless. The teeth shoved through his little head, crushing it almost instantly, and I covered my eyes, terrified and regretful. The children's laughter turned into stunned silence.

This is nothing but a dream, a forgotten childhood memory that continues to bug me every night. I have tried to ignore it whenever it occurred, recently, but it never works. Although the memory is blurred, I can still make it out as much as I could all those years ago. The nightmares are, surprisingly, always exactly the same.

This time, I will finally let it out.

I flipped open a notebook full of past investigations. Without a moment of hesitation, I flipped to a new, blank page, and began to write.

 _"I am James Govere, an investigator."_

No, that's not good enough. Who cares about my job? I erased my name and career and started over.

 _"My name is James Govere, 32 years old. For years, now, I have been having a horrific nightmare that has given me much stress- a memory that refuses to go away."_

It felt great to finally let out the feelings locked within my brain. I actually managed to pinpoint a whole abbreviation of details within minutes. I was extremely anxious to share this experience with somebody, even if they thought I was losing my mind. I even took the time to draw a small picture at the bottom of the page, depicting the child inside Fredbear's jaws.

My eyes scanned the page one last time, to make sure I didn't forget any important details, before I shut the notebook. I pulled my watch out for the exact time- I was late for work. I hurriedly jumped in the shower, and afterwards began to eat breakfast. I quickly walked out to my car once I was ready, and put the car in drive.

I worked at a small building towards the end of town, and I have a few clients ready to talk about their propositions. I hope Darla, my assistant, somehow keeps them preoccupied. Halfway there, I was trapped in traffic so heavy that I actually wasn't moving at all. I banged my hand against the wheel and the car emitted a loud honk, indicating I was in a rush. Sure enough... the traffic refused to change, and I continued to not move.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket, and I assumed it was Darla. I picked up the phone and began the call with a swift " _How do'ya do misses?_ ". The voice on the receiving end - soft, hesitant yet determined, like always - replied with _"Where are you?"_ I said the usual answer I gave when I was late - _"I just- had to do some things before I left my house."_ By this time, she already heard that excuse a million times. After a short, impetuous conversation, Darla let me know that the clients have yet to arrive. That way, I wouldn't keep anyone waiting.

It was about a full thirty minutes before I arrived at the building. Once I did, I saw Darla was watching out the window holding a file in her hand. I stepped inside, onto the checker-patterned floor, and walked over to her. Darla was barely my height, I was about 5'9, meaning she was close to about 5'4- we always used to joke about how much taller I was when I first took up the job. Also, not to mention the fact that since she was the usual blonde hair, blue eyed girl that anyone in the country would recognize from a mile away, that was; until she dyed her hair brown. I always wondered if I was the reason why since I always joked around about her hair and eye combination as well. Not to mention a southerners accent that was so badly covered up over the years- although I never knew if she really was from the south.

 _"What is it?"_ I asked, briefly glancing at the file in her hand and then back at her friendly blue eyes. _"Listen, James- a client stopped by; he insisted on me giving this to you-"_ she handed me a fairly organized, if small, file- " _He wanted to file a missing persons report on a local pizzeria._ "

To be honest, I wasn't pleased with the case until I read was more of a local business, one of the last places I would have expected anything similar to a missing persons case to have happened. _"Did he leave a number, or anything like that?"_ I asked. She quickly responded, saying every piece of contact information was inside. I let her know that I would check on this later, and I headed to my office to sort through any other cases that may require my attention.

I sat down on a chair next to my dusty desk, and pulled an ashtray close to me. I lit a cigar and began to sort through the past clients. The pizzeria report caught my eye most of the time, as I was anxious to see what was inside, but I promised myself that I would check on it later on.

After I had finished going through the reports, I glanced out the the window next to me; it was dark, and that meant it was closing time. I stood up, paused, and quickly sat back down- before I left, I had a promise to fulfill. I took the Pizzeria case, labeled under the "P" section in my divider, and began to flip it open. Nothing too interesting, simply a missing person report that went through the cops' hands without them even thoroughly checking it.

 _"The client says that he was related to the missing person,"_ Darla stated, attempting to sneak a cigar out of my pack. She must've entered the room while I was busy contemplating on the file. I gave a little smirk as she moved her nimble hands over to the pack. " _You're not going to try that, are you?"_ I asked. She seemed too young and full of life to be wasting her life on a cigar. She glanced at the cigarette, uncertain, for a brief second, before putting it down and continuing her initial sentence. _"Apparently, the incident took place at some old children's pizzeria."_ My eyes lit up. Could it be?

 _"Some place called Fredbear's Family Pizza, uh- Diner. Something like that. It's been closed for a while."_


	2. The Frozen Night

I took a deep breath in the condescending morning air as I reached out of bed and began to walk the bright steps into a new, cold, December day. I walked through my apartment barefoot, feeling the cold wood floor pressing against my feet, and sat down on the now stained state of the couch. The sunlight reached through the windows, now casting a glare across my apartment, and made for a beautiful day.

Then I instantly remembered the file, the one that crawled all over my mind yesterday, the Pizzeria case.

Not one complete thought went into it, and I fully remembered every excruciating detail including the location. Fredbear's Family Diner. I would have to work on the case sometime, but I reminded myself that today was my day off. It's time to forget all of the troubles of work.

But there was one small problem to that, I couldn't forget it. It always crossed my mind at any given moment. It was there to stay, and so it did- especially the following day. All I did was ponder about the case, the victims name- Mark Hamilton, and the recurring nightmare. A feeling of dread would sure follow me for the rest of my life if I wasn't to do something about this really soon.

I was sitting in the car, coming home from a small cafe north of town. The traffic and incoming car-lights blurred my vision through the dark night. However, a full moon was raised far above in the sky emitting a beautiful mix of the moonlight and the assortment of lights. But, no matter how beautiful it was- it was majorly distracting.

Nevertheless, I could still make out the yellow lines separating the two lanes- and that was all that mattered. I was a quarter of the way to my apartment, and soon I could sleep another day down the drain. Yet, I always had the possibility of having another nightmare. They must be more rare now, as I had no traces of memory about the night's sleep other than waking up.

In the midst of all these thoughts came something that struck my attention. Something was on the road, something far from my vision but still able to be seen. I immediately started to slow down, I didn't want to risk hitting anything.

The closer the car edged towards the mysterious figure on the road, the more I could make whatever it was- out. Just then- my vision focused on the mysterious entity, confirming whatever it was.

It was a girl.

She was on the road, laying down in a position that seemed dull and lifeless. Her hair was smoothly laying in bundles on the road- and just a part of her face was visible due to the moon-light. What was she doing out here? As soon as my car nudged up on her, although not too close, I got out of my car- leaving the car-lights on. "Hopefully she wasn't dead," I thought as I took a few steps forward. She was very fragile, and seemed to be under the age of ten. If I was to guess, she could've been six years old for all I know.

The girl was wearing a stripped jacket and, something that is rare for this town, brown hair. I gently ducked down and proceeded to stick my arm out to attempt to check her pulse. But, "What if she's alive?" I asked myself. Surely she couldn't be, but it was worth a shot. I gave her shoulder a small but fierce tap- and no response occurred. Then, I continued to position myself to check her pulse.

I began to move my hand to her wrist, and moved my fingers to appropriately confirm if she was still alive.

My heart skipped a beat and my breathing began to shorten when I discovered not a single bit of life remained inside of her.

"What will I tell the parents? What killed her? What will I do with her body? Do I call the cops?"

These thoughts polluted my mind as I was desperately trying to balance myself, I was becoming lightheaded.

My eyes began to water at the sight of her- this was insane. Why would anyone do this to a child? My body was shaking as I was trying to reach my phone that was stuffed inside of my pocket. My fingers risked dropping the cellphone- if I wasn't careful enough of course, but I managed to carefully take it out and begin to dial 911. But, sure enough, my fingers began to slip and started pressing the wrong buttons. I couldn't take the sight of her body- even if I wasn't focusing on it. I turned myself to the opposite direction- and then took a deep breath. You'll be alright James, relax. All you have to do is call the number and then we can get to the bottom of this.

I managed to pull myself together and frequently pressed each button one-by-one until the phone displayed the exact assortment of numbers I was looking for.

However, just when I was ready to press the green call button, something began to create a feeling of being watched deep inside of me. I looked around for any patron that might have witnessed this ordeal, but nobody was in sight. Nothing but a corpse of course- except, she was gone.

I couldn't believe my eyes, the body disappeared. I began to question my sanity, was she even here?

The feeling of being watched still continued, but this time it felt more agitating. I slipped my phone back into my pocket and began to set a course directly to my car. But- I heard something emit from a distance. It was a laugh, a laugh that seemed somewhat familiar, a high-pitched noise that created a sense of happiness in all this despair. But where did it come from?

There she was, standing in the pale-moonlight with a small shine of yellow casted on her head. She was directly under a pole light not too far from me, except a couple of feet. She was dead, I was sure of it. I've already checked her pulse, she wasn't moving, and I couldn't recall her breathing either. Did I check it wrong? My mind was racing too much to even produce a straight thought- and the only thing I could focus on is how weird this whole situation truly is.

The shining pole-light confirmed her young facial structure and the small fact that there was tiny bags under her eyes, and she seemed extremely skinny. By now, I was freezing- and began to shake even more as the wind blew more cold air. The girl didn't even react to this, and if it was enough for a grown man to shiver- then this can't be happening.

"I'm- do-", I struggled to let out any sort of verbal communication through this confusion.

My mind paced back and forth, and I began to shake even more than before. I was terrified of what she was, was she a ghost- or was she just a girl, or is she even there?

I began to move my lips and- in a fit of anger due to the exceptional amount of time it was taking- began to form a sentence.

"W- where's your parents?" I asked. It might've been the stupidest thing to say, as the parents must've been neglecting the child in the first place. Why else would she be standing in the cold, staring at me with little to no movement? Was she as scared as I was? Was I scaring her?

I couldn't be scaring her though, as I was visibly not trying to attack or provoke her. She seemed young- but still at the age where she knew when someone would hurt her using her natural instincts.

I was beginning to approach her at that point- moving my feet a few inches before stopping and repeating the cycle. The girl still visibly shown that she had no intent on moving- which gave me a sense of calmness. A part of me was wondering if she was going to run the entire time. But then something caught my focus- the pole light which hung above, was now swinging any direction it could. That was very peculiar, as no wind or even a slight breeze was occurring. Surely, a pole light couldn't be moving on it's own.

The light then emitted a crackling noise before turning off, completely engulfing me in darkness.

I was now alone, alone with something that may not even exist, alone pondering in my own thoughts in the increasing cold air. Then I realized, it truly was now growing colder, and my I couldn't bare to stand out here much longer. But if she was real, I wouldn't want to leave her here- and if I was freezing, imagine her. A deep shred of guilt forced me to stay outside longer. And so I waited, waiting for any movement in the distance, waiting to hear her move. But no such thing occurred.

I began to drown in my own confusion at that thought, was I truly imagining this whole thing? With a few seconds of hesitation, and the cold air touching my skin, I quickly ran back to my car and furiously turned on the seat warmers.

I should've brought a jacket, so I could've waited it out a bit longer, and then I could've saved her if she was in-fact real. But I would've gotten sick, but what about her- what would happen to her?


	3. The Receiving End

I opened my eyes into something familiar yet dreadful. I was inside of Fredbear's- once again, and a sense of fear swept over me. I saw the child squirming inside the mouth of Fredbear- the children donning the masks- everything was exactly the same like it always was. I prepared myself for the same nightmare- but I noticed something moving far in the corner of my eye.

I unfocused my vision from the child, through the party hats and balloons surrounding the north part of me, until I finally reached the corner of the room where something caught my attention. There- there was something standing there, staring blankly into the distance before moving it's head slowly towards me. The figure was blurred to the point that I couldn't make out a single detail besides it being taller than the average child. Was it an adult? Was it an employee? I couldn't put my finger on it. Then, the figure darted straight at me. I didn't have enough time to close my eyes- as he, she- it, traveled at a speed no human can possibly dare to go.

I surprisingly didn't feel a single thing- and the repetitive sounds of the children laughing disappeared. I then opened my eyes into something a bit more comforting- my home. I could hear the birds chirping, and distant cars driving down the road, and I was relaxed to be back home. I would have to do something about these nightmares- but I didn't know exactly _what_ yet. Regardless, I pulled out my phone, ready to check the time, when I realized something.

 _I was late._

It was an hour more the usual time I arrive, and I immediately began to get ready. I must've been more tired than I thought, as the girl kept me up most of the night. But I knew I should keep my thoughts on what time it was instead- but a thought struck me. I would have to tell Darla about the girl, _wouldn't I?_ Nevertheless, I continued down my apartment and directly outside. It was partially cloudy- but then I realized something. It was snowing, a pretty, but rare, sight in this town. Luckily, only an inch of snow was visible- and I was slightly terrified that my car would be covered in it. However, my car was pleasantly sitting underneath the light shadows created by the sun, which still barely managed to peek from the clouds above, with barely any sight of snow except a small amount on the hood and window that could easily be wiped off from a sleeve, and I was anxious to quickly get inside. I moved as close as I could to my car, steadily wiping off any bit of snow that I could see.

Then, thankfully, I managed to quickly get in the car. Hopefully Darla probably wouldn't be angry if I grabbed something to eat at a café place not too far from the my building. After all, I was starving. I didn't eat dinner last night- a small detail- but enough to make me sick. And so I approached the café in-hopes that not a lot of people were there. However, I underestimated how long it takes to get any food made in this damn town. It was a good fifteen minutes before I even pulled out. My mind was now racing even more, the thought of Darla standing around and waiting was enough to make me more uncomfortable.

On road, however, I expected a chorus of traffic rushing in from every direction- and instead, to my surprise, barely anyone was on the road. I immediately felt relieved, but I knew it wasn't over yet. I would have to see Darla's presumable angry face and tell her about last night. I finally pulled up to my building checked the time through my phone. It was 8:14, now an hour and fourteen minutes past my usual arrival time. I had to leave the car _now,_ and so I swung my hand on the car-door's cold handle and furiously opened it allowing a rush of cold air to run in before slamming it shut. My clumsy self actually managed to get my foot trapped in the spacing between the concrete and parking lot. I had to readjust myself, and then I looked up- desperately ready to get inside. But I noticed something standing in the window to the right.

Darla was now staring from the window, all I could make out was the rough outline of her, and her face was blurred from frost. A part of me believed it was better that way, so I wouldn't have to see her emotion directly.

I opened the door and scrambled inside to see Darla- who had more of a confused than- what I originally anticipated- disgusted look, approach me. _"Why are you so late?"_ she asked, and I was itching to tell her about the girl. But, before I could say anything, I was thinking about the consequences of doing so. I couldn't bear lying to her, but I couldn't tell the truth. I was stuck on what to say- and soon she would ask why I was taking so long to answer her. Then, a thought struck me.

She really would think I was crazy, _wouldn't she?_

Instead, I began to mouth an excuse while forcefully trying to look less guilty, _"I've slept in late,_

 _"Try not to sleep in late again, okay?"_ she responded. I was surprised she didn't notice, but either way I was happy I wouldn't have to tell her about the truth. She made her way over to the front desk before striking another conversation. _"James- I have something that could help your case,"_ Darla said- holding a few stained newspapers in her hand, _"I think it could be beneficial, at least."_

I walked closer to her hand that was grasping the stack of newspapers in-place as she was indicating for me to grab them. And so I did, and quickly scanning over the first one. It was a job application obviously located sometime in the 90's, for a child's restaurant titled-

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

After a second of confusion, it snapped. There was a poorly taken picture of a brown bear next to the text. The exact brown bear- namely Freddy Fazbear, whose crew partially existed in my dreams as nothing but a few masks. But- I remembered the TV Show- as it came on in the morning, and I was the type of kid who bundled up with excitement once it came on. Freddy was always my favorite out of the bunch, even topping Fredbear himself.

Darla could see the surprised look in my eyes, and she hesitantly asked _"Are you okay?"_ and after a few seconds of snapping back into reality- I answered, _"Uh- yeah I'm fine. I'll take a look at these at my desk. Thanks Darla,"_ I answered- but I could tell she knew something was wrong.

I was a quarter of the way towards my office when I quickly paused. I had realized something. Darla must've worked during her day off- as Darla and I shared the same schedule. I immediately felt bad for being late, but then I reassured myself that it wasn't entirely my fault. Nevertheless, I began walking towards my office yet again.

I sat on my chair and examined each newspaper carefully. The advertisement was self-explanatory, but the rest weren't. One was an article chronicling the brand new opening of an improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but was that the ad I saw? Another had something to do with parents being nervous about weird substances coming out of a band of animatronics- but the one that caught my eye the most was about some sort of convicted suspect for an event that took place with the killing of five children, and their bodies were never found.

That didn't make any sense, how could five children simply _disappear_ in a pizzeria? Things didn't add up.

For the first time in months, I was perpetuated by evidence. How many locations existed? Which article was focused on which pizzeria? I supposed that I would have to look into each question myself. That must mean that- even after the bite- uh, _incident_ , the company never learned. Then I instantly remembered-

if the pizzeria case was about a missing persons report, and there was five children lured into a backroom, _would these two incidents somehow connect?_ The client didn't put the age of the person, nor the full name- but only the client's own name and gender. The only details sprinkled on the document was that he was at the pizzeria when this happened. I began to question the legitimacy of all of this, before concluding that I would need to speak with the client.

I remembered Darla telling me that every piece of contact evidence was inside, and so I looked. Sure enough, there was a phone number- and I went straight towards the phone hanging above my desk. When I called the number, of course- waiting a few seconds for them to pick up, someone eventually answered. First there was background noise, nothing but a few sounds playing here and there- but then the receiving end responded to the call with a simple hello.

 _"Uh- hi, I'm James Govere, an investigator who wanted to ask you a question,"_ I asked. The response was delayed for a few seconds before a response was made. " _What_ _? Are you a telemarketer?"_ and I responded, assuring her that I wasn't- _"No ma'am, I was just confused with the missing persons report that you had filed under the name of Mark Hamilton,"_ before realizing that this couldn't be him. He- she, had a high pitched voice that seemed too subtle and soft for it to be Mark; who labeled his gender in the file.

 _"Mark? Do you know where he is? Oh god- please tell me where he is!"_ she demanded with a shriveled voice. I was puzzled by what she meant and tried to ask her questions to fully understand what was going on, _"Excuse me? Where he is?"_. Everything fell silent, and all I could hear was some distant background noise emitting from her side.

Finally, I began to hear a small sigh and listened if she would respond. _"He went- missing, a few days ago. We contacted the police, who like always, didn't do anything. We are losing hope,"_ she said with a distilled voice.

 _"Oh- I'm so sorry. He dropped a missing persons report a few days ago too, and I was just wondering about who went missing as he didn't specify any age"_ I said as I began to ponder what she meant by "missing".

" _If it helps you any- he was 49 and he- he had a daughter; Amy, that was four- who went missing a long time before him. She was at some children's pizzeria that, I think, existed early in the 80s that I'm sure he has already explained. I just, don't know why he went missing, nor do I know why he waited so long to file a missing persons report from the police to you."_ she said depressingly, but then she started another sentence, _"Please, did Mark tell you where he was going when he left?"_

I told her everything I knew about him, and about how Darla was the only one to see him. I knew she wouldn't know anything about where he went, as she already stated that he left suddenly. The lady became more shaky and the conversation quickly ended at a normal goodbye. However, somewhere down the line I mentioned meeting at a restaurant down town. Maybe I could get some more information from her. But I had already felt terrible for calling her, but I knew that something fishy was going on here and I had to know.

But then I Instantly remembered. The lady said something about a girl-

 _could it be?_


	4. Left to Rot

There I was, sitting absolutely still- panning my view through a window directly next to me for any sign of her. We had scheduled a meeting here- to discuss things in a more eye to eye conversation. I never caught the ladies name in the previous phone call- but it didn't really matter. I hoped to receive new information, or at least more clarification about him being missing. That would mean doubling the amount of work I already had- but if it meant possibly saving someone's life, then it was ultimately worth it. I pulled out my phone to check the time once more, and it was two full hours until I was scheduled to go to work.

By now I was wondering if she'd even show up- if she'd even bear to talk about him again. I must've looked as if I was expecting a date, as the waitress attempted to strike up a conversation about a boyfriend that dumped her without even mentioning a single word. Although I smiled and nodded, I was too stuck in my own thoughts to let her know that I wasn't- but, eventually, she filled my cup of coffee and went to help another patron. I then looked back outside the window.

Nothing but a few cars passing by- and then I turned around to face the restaurant once more. A lady with gray hair armed with a leather purse and shoes, was now standing blankly over the table. "James, is that you?" she asked with an innocent look in her eyes, "You must be the investigator that I talked over the phone with,". I nodded and waved her to sit down. She moved her purse over to the side of the table closest to the window and began to situate herself. She had already seemed uncomfortable- but I knew that was the side-effect of meeting in public. Eventually, I had the nerve to say something, "I never caught your name, do you mind telling me?". She looked up and answered "Emily," and I began to slowly mention Mark throughout our many conversations.

I picked up my cup of coffee and took a subtle sip before asking, "When was the last time you've seen Mark?". She moved her bottom jaw and eyes while caught in the question, "About four weeks ago. His family has seen him more than I have. I'm only his aunt, but I care about him deeply,"

"Great," I thought- "she doesn't seem to know much about his recent disappearance." but then I insantly remembered the girl. The waitress came by- dropping food on our table; along with a small smirk. I began to cut my pancakes into pieces when I decided to continue the conversation. "Emily," I muttered "Do you know any more information about the girl?" before she began to speak. "She was an absolute angel. But it was many years ago when she disappeared. It saddened the whole family. She was about four, and was at a pizzeria place a few blocks down from here. I'm sure it's been destroyed though, but that was her last known location-" she said as she was digging the spoon into the bowl of grits that now rested on the table- while frequently meeting me eye to eye.

I quickly pulled out a small piece of paper and pen that I had gathered from my apartment- solely for the purpose of taking notes. Everytime I heard any new piece of information through the long conversations, I was sure to write it down. I didn't really think much of doing that- it was just a few pen scribbles here and there- nothing that was too distracting.

"Amy- who was four at the time, was at a birthday party sometime in the early 80's. God, she used to love Fredbear's. Her father, Mark, said that the last place he saw her was near the animatronics on stage. Then, she went missing. The police never could find her- dead or alive. She was nowhere to be seen. Mark finally gave up looking for her. But he always had a shred of hope. He took a few therapist sessions in hopes of calming himself- but he was never the same as he once was. He started to starve himself- then, eventually, we began trying different tactics to help him. None ever worked,"

I was generally happy, as I had more information on my fingertips. This was sure to help the case, and get the family some news about both disappearances altogether. "Thank you, Emily. This will help me find them, and I will deliver news as soon as I can.", I said as I was waving for the waitress to deliver the bill. I was happy to be shyed away from her, as I was expecting her to get upset at any moment. Thankfully she didn't, and I was saved from having to comfort her.

It was now thirty minutes until I had to come into work, and I was exasperated. After a few hours of looking into cases- pondering my thoughts yet again- I became tired. I had to wake up earlier than usual that morning to talk to Emily, briefly explaining the state of my mind. By now, I was simply scribbling whatever I could take notes on in my office, frequently pulling my phone out to check the time- and then continuing the cycle. That was until a knocking sound occurred.

"James," Darla said- peeking in from the archway perfectly connecting the hallway and my office. I must've left the door open, but either way I continued my focus into her eyes. "Darla? What's up?" I asked. She was now looking around my office, streaming her eyes onto almost any sight that could be seen. "You've really let this place go," she said sarcastically while moving her vision to me once more, "Yeah- I've really let time slip by. Unfortunately I haven't had enough time to really do any cleaning," I said.

I was wondering if she really meant it, or if this was some sort of joke.

"Uh- anyways James, I'll take the building for the rest of the night," she remarked. After a few seconds of disbelief I responded, "Really- you'll do that?" I asked. "Yeah- I figured you'd need the sleep anyway due to you being so late almost all the time. Besides, there's nothing really to it. Clients usually come in during the early hours. Go on, I'll be fine." and so I did- now entering the stillness of the recently created night sky, but once I got in the car a feeling burned my heart. I had lied to her about last night, she thinks I really did sleep in- doesn't she?

I inserted the key, turning it, and began to thrust the car backwards, directly out of the parking zone. Maybe I really was tired, as this was the worst driving I have ever done in ages. I shrugged and began to drive forward. Passing through old broken-down homes, through roads that were familiar from all the years, and then I saw it.

I saw her.

She was standing under the same damn pole from yesterday, almost mockingly, in the exact same position and everything. I was not about to let her disappear again. I thrusted the car off the road and furiously opened the car door in an emotion that was sort of like rage but still had a sense of control. The girl was still there, and I noticed something about her eyes. Maybe I was so tired and cold that I didn't notice it at first last night, but the girl's eyes were black. Dead black, with a small shade of white. A circle even. However, my mind was jumping back and forth, and I wasn't able to catch on to that as fully as I can now. Nor did I care.

About a quarter of the way to the pole- the girl started to turn. Instead of stopping, I continued to walk as I didn't care if she was scared, I wouldn't bear to hold in the same guilt when I first caught sight of her.

After a few seconds, she looked back at me playfully, and then took off through the darkness surrounding the pole. Out of instinct, I chased her. Although it was hard to see anything, I could still make out the rough outlines as my eyes desperately tried to adjust. It was completely silent, not one sound was being emitted from any direction except for the usual distant car roars and random cricket chirps. But then, just then, a popping sound transmitted from the distance; flickering on another shade of light a few fet ahead of me. She was standing underneath, yet again, another pole. But how did she turn it on?

Her position was almost exactly the same, except she was now moving her head left and right as if she was deciding something before finally swinging out her arm and positioning her fingers. She was now pointing to something to the left of me- and so I looked. It was a path buried deep in the woods right between two shrubs that started right beside us. A sort of straying point. I didn't recall ever seeing it, but I knew that my mind doesn't take time to see every little detail. I finally took the time to calm down as I kept one eye open on the girl. She was still pointing, barely moving any muscle.

I slowly began to walk towards her as she was still staring blankly into the distance- probably still the path, as frozen as always- still positioning her fingers. But then, she turned her head back to me. I froze with fear that she was going to run- and she did. She ran off into the shrubs, off to presumably the path, off in a different place. But, out of instinct again, I ran with her- until I was beginning to pass the two shrubs which cleverly guarded the entrance. "What am I doing?" I thought, as I was trying to make out any shape that could be hidden in the tall trees. The face of the girl still remained in the back of my mind, and so did the thought of being guilty if I left her. I would never forgive myself. And so, bearing that thought, I continued through the shrubs and into complete darkness.

All I could see was, once again, darkness besides the often visible shapes of trees and the rough texture of bark, as I placed my hands on anything I could hold on to. After a short while, I began to dig the soles of my shoes into the dirt, and often heard my heavy breathing. I was anxious to find something new, as the usual tree shapes started to fade and the dirt became rough, almost indicating that I was on a more grass-y terrain now. I hoped that I wouldn't get lost, nor fall asleep amidst the soft feeling of the darkness.

Just then, I felt something tug my shoe; almost throwing me down to the floor. I could feel the burn in my hands and knees, as I was leaning on something that didn't feel like dirt anymore.

Where was I?

A few seconds later, I heard the familiar electric pulse and a light flickered on behind me- illuminating anything near me. I saw my hands and kneecaps sprawled across concrete and, after a moment, began to look around. Behind me was a large, open parking lot. No cars were visible, and the outline of a few off poles lined up in the distance. The girl was nowhere to be found, it was only me. The small space separating the concrete and the grass must've been what tripped me- just like yesterday.

Then, I turned my head forward, hoping something new would be laying in front of me. There it was, standing right before me. It wasn't the girl, nor was it entirely new, it was something that caused more pain.

It was the restaurant. The one that stood innocently in my dreams, the one that was built to last, the one that was supposed to be mown down. But, here it was- in all of it's glory, left to rot.

 _The familiar stained door, the same windows- although boarded up, and the logo. Oh god- the logo rested as if nothing even touched it. It was an innocent looking Fredbear smiling with a familiar figure next to him- an equally as innocent yellow bunny, it all seemed to display itself right in front of me._

The bunny used to give me the creeps, more so than the bear. It was awkward how the bunny was shaped, with human-like curves. It was as if the two animatronics had two completely different design choices. The only images of him I could remember was the bunny standing in the dining area- as I could recall a few times where parents attempted to sue or insult the restaurant because a restless employee managed to accidently pop off the head dead-on in front of a child- that must've been the bunny suit.

I, luckily, didn't have that experience- as I had already known deep inside that the animal band was nothing more than a few moving robotic parts. Other kids on the other hand- simply didn't- although it was very obvious. But, really, you would have to be completely oblivious to not see the almost cleverly hidden endoskeleton holding the jaw in place. If I wasn't focusing on it, it would simply look like a pair of teeth. However, I would always not be the one to spoil other children's fun. Actually- I remember wondering if my parents knew about the robotic parts since they always urged me to go "check out the band". Of course, now I knew they were playing along simply to get me more involved. You can see how that turned out in the long-run.

But my focus shifted from the logo and to the door ahead. Did the girl go in there? My heart thumped louder than ever, and I knew deep inside that I would have to go in and check. I slowly got up and began to place my hand on the rusty door knob. And then, as I slowly pushed forward...

the wheezing sound of the door slowly opening emitted softly.


	5. Behind Closed Doors

_His presence was still behind me, fluctuating a sense of fear into my mind._

I was waiting for him to strike, readying myself for the sharp sense of pain that would surround my body. But instead, nothing happened. No sounds, no feelings, nothing but the intimidating sensation of almost being struck or hit. But no such thing happened, and a few seconds passed. I slowly began to open my eyes- and I was blinded by a huge bright light focusing directly on me. It was a pale yellow light, with a few blurs of blue and red to the left of me. A song was playing, one that somehow already existed in my mind, I could sing along if I truly wanted. I raised my fists and rubbed my eyes- hoping it would help me focus.

 _And so it did, and I couldn't believe my eyes._

I was inside Fredbear's, no- not the decaying one. It was the exact building from my dreams- where the incident took place- unblurred. The one I had grown to love as a small child. I could see **everything** and no detail was left from my vision. The party hats, the balloons, the pizza smell from behind a closed door- the kitchen. But then I focused on something standing next to a table full of kids. It was the girl- she was, she was different though. She had no bags under her eyes- and she actually was swaying back and forth. She seemed full of life here.

But there was an adult standing next to her- occasionally smiling; creating small talk with the young girl and, rarely, any patron that walked by. But something _else_ began to catch my attention- there was something shriveling with small amounts of movement in the darkness located inside an employees only area. I guess you could compare it's movements to twitching. The doors were swung right open- but the multiple lights shining in the room were not enough to light up anything that could've been hiding in the forsaken darkness. I paced around the familiar Fredbear's restaurant- completely ignoring the mysterious entity, and began recollecting old memories that should've been long gone.

First there was the stage- usually surrounded by kids of course- but not right now, as it's lights were completely off- and the curtain was hiding the "animal" band. They must not be playing today, or at least right now. Ugh, that damn curtain didn't do a good job hiding me earlier. My mind then began to compare both versions of the restaurant I had seen at that point. The old "crummy" one and the one I was most familiar with. That thought made it feel unreal to be back here, espec-

My thoughts broke as I heard a muffled scream coming from behind me. I hurriedly turned around to find the girl missing, and the father gone- as the table full of children continued to gawk at each other mindlessly I began to run around the building in search of whatever caused this commodity. Somehow, I felt the need to know.

I was making my way back to the show stage, through the bouncing children and annoyingly placed balloons, and I saw the man; standing far above the children with a worried look on his face. He was asking the children a question, but I couldn't hear him. Actually, come to think of it, I couldn't hear him or any of the children _at all._

 _Wait a second, if this was indeed the girl- then this must be Mark._

The parent, presumably Mark, began to run around the diner, checking every spot he could; even staring at the "Employee's Only" door which was now shut a few times- probably wondering if he could go inside. But, he simply stopped- and froze in place. Actually- he wasn't making any more movement. It was as if time **did** freeze. The abstinence of movement and sound made me paranoid- nevertheless, I still stood there. But out of all this confusion, this- this silent moment- something struggled it's way into my ears.

 _The stage was now playing music._

I made my way through the crowded area and another few inches closer to the familiar tunes until I successfully reached the source. And there they were, in clearer detail than I could see before from the logo. But- this time, the animatronics were fully animated, now moving left and right, producing loud tunes that was a nostalgic sense of something familiar..

Now that I could focus on the two animatronic robots- I could spot every detail that I could recall from my childhood- as well as new ones. Fredbear always looked much bigger on the stage than his bunny counterpart. Funnily enough, the shape of the bunny looked just like the logo- small, easy to maneuver; the images of him standing in the dining room began to resurface. It was now most definitely a design choice, something that could've been made so employees could fit into the suits as I already predicted. Now it all made more sense, that _has_ to be why the dining room images even exist in the first place.

The song, however, made my mind stretch all those years more than that. I remembered the country base that was mixed in with hip-pop, which was an odd choice- but somehow managed to work. There was a little static here and there though, probably just years of looping. The kids never got tired of the song when I was growing up- and come to think of it, neither did I. However, Fredbear began to slow down as he was turning my direction. His eyes were actually staring directly at me- which was pretty scary to say the least. The song began to become distorted as my confusion increased- until the song came to an absolute stop.

The bunny was still normally moving around- but, it was just- Fredbear had stopped dead in his tracks. The way he was staring at me, not showing any movement- _it was just like the girl._

First the girl, then the parent freaking out- and then, this? How much more can I possibly take?

But just then- while I was in the middle of that thought, the whole building flashed with a bright light- and it blinded me. I began to rub my eyes once again, before quickly realizing that I was back in the old decaying show stage room. No sound though, just the occasional tapping of distant water droplets. I steadily turned around to reveal that the rotten bear had disappeared- gone without a trace. But, the stained metal curtain hanger was still set in place a good foot or so ahead of me. I got up, and ran straight out of the building- and through the path, worrying that I may forget where to go to leave this god-awful place. Thankfully, using memory and small guesses, I managed to make it out and ran directly to the car- speeding down the road and to a road leading to my apartment.

This was the final straw- and I'm going to have to do something about this. Anything, maybe even bury the cases' file forty feet in the ground- and live my life like it was supposed to be. Then, I will be free. Free from the dread- free from the girl; free from this knowledge that I will not be able to contain for long. Maybe even schedule a therapist.

I flicked on the light- and began to search my office for my binder; desperately trying to hurry up before something _else_ wants to "play". Thankfully, it was right where I left it; in one of the desks' drawers. I sprawled it on the table and began to flip through it until I reached the "P" section yet again- and began to tear it out. The gray sheet began to shine it's way into my eyes as the foggy lighting contracted the plain black text- and I was ready to rip this to shreds.

I hurriedly penetrated the ground outside with a spare shovel as the case was now lifelessly located on the short blades of grass that were surrounding me to the left. The cricket noises were getting on my last nerve, but I still continued until I finally reached an acceptable amount of distance in the ground- and then I began to narrow my hands until I picked up the dirt stained file and held it straight over the spot as it casted it's shadow directly north- due to the obnoxious moonlight that shone behind me. To tell the truth, I was shaking nervously- but I never knew why. I then eased my fingers until it slipped out of my hand- and let it steadily float directly below into the intentional spot- the hole

It was done, the deed has been completed. All I needed to do was cover the thing in dirt- and I did, until a last piece of grayish white was left sticking out before I tumbled an entire extra pile over it. It felt good to finally have some peace- and perhaps this could cure at least _some_ of it. A little touch of water managed to find itself on my shoulder as it was now beginning to rain. Then, the fast descent to the car and then to my apartment began- and the entire thing was filled with pride. Now I had finally done something, even if it was really little. I arrived home a short while later, and engulfed myself in the soft touch of the mattress- as I eventually closed my eyes into another dimension- one that no nightmare would hopefully not be able to touch me, and the childhood nightmares would end. To put it briefly, a new life- something that I was now desperate for.


	6. Sense of Freedom

Its been many weeks, no nightmares- no visions, barely any thoughts- and it seems that burying the cases file actually worked. I mean- I can't lie, a part of me really didn't think that it would help- and that it was some sort of deep psychological problem that would always exist. But that wasn't the only thing that got me back on my feet. I scheduled a therapist a few days later, and even though I didn't tell him everything- it was comforting enough.

Today was January 18th, marking another day long-lived with a sense of freedom- and it was all like a dream to me.

 _"Hey, Darla- any new cases?"_ , I asked while I was panning my vision straight to her eyes. Darla looked as if she was really tired, which was usually the norm, but she must've actually slept in-late. I definitely felt guilty at that point due to the many excuses that usually involved me being "tired", and I began to wonder- did she know that I was lying? Nevertheless- I focused all of my thought into whatever she was about to say. _"Not really, had a few people drop by and ask questions- but nothing about filing a report. I guess this is a relaxing day, huh?"_ , she said as she began to move her notebook that was usually full of client's names into a small cubby hole that was positioned right below the desk. Darla hadn't known about me burying the Fredbear case yet- as I told her that it was complete a few days later when she began to question me.

I flicked the light on in my office- yet again, and realized that it was still a bright day outside. Why bother? And so I flicked it off again before burying myself into a relaxed pose in my office chair. It almost felt like a day off, kinda half and half. Either way, I was enjoying it as much as I could. But then- something knocked on my office door before entering its way inside. It was a tall figure, one wearing a purple hoodie with the hood covering it'sface- with a greasy t-shirt below it. Was this a client? If so, how in the hell did he reach my office without Darla stopping him?

The figure moved its right arm into it's pocket before pulling out a silver beam of light that looked very similar to a- to a gun. My heart and mind raced rapidly before the mysterious entity used it's left hand to unmask the hood. He looked near my age, facial structure and all, but he had a weary smile and possibly the world's most guilty eyes. Was it a robber? Did he want money? My mind carried from a relaxed state to a panicking one.

In this exact state of "panic", I released possibly anybody would ask- _"What the hell do you want?"_ His smile started to widen as he was aiming directly at my chest.

Was he going to say anything? Was he absolutely crazy? I couldn't put the pieces together- but then, then something struck my ear;

 _"Relax James, it's only a sharp sense of pain and then it's over. Believe me, I've been through this plenty of times."_

This damn monster, how could he? I don't even know him! Oh god, what do I do? Do I run? Do I attack? I responded with another typical question, _"Who the hell are you?!"._ As much as I didn't want to hear his voice, perhaps persuading him could get me out of this situation. _"You don't know why I'm here, do you? Damn, this'll be fun."_

And then it all came to me, he was the figure who was hiding in the shriveling darkness- he was the entity I couldn't see who was too afraid to enter the light. He was nothing but a shadow that stood menacingly and created constant movement.

 _"Is it money you want?"_ I responded. _"No James, no money at all. I know what you've been trying to do. I've watched you for some time now."_

 _"But how did you find me?"_

 _"Because, torturing people can get way more information then you think. Mark was always gullible, and weak. He's nothing but a mutilated corpse far below ground now. Well, I bet you want some answers; don't you?"_

Mark must've told him about filing a missing persons report- but through torture? But how did he know Mark? My focus shifted back on the figure before finally answering his question- and I couldn't help but nod my head, as finding answers was my job- and somehow in the middle of this conversation, I could find a way to escape. Buying time was key to situations like this.

Before continuing, the intruder moved his attention towards my desk before moving towards it. He ducked down and picked something up- the newspapers. I must've left them in one of the drawers. He opened one of them, still focusing part of his attention on me before letting another response unleash.

 _"Adult lures five children into backroom- interesting. Suspect caught? Heh. That's what framing is for, right?"_

 _"That was you, wasn't it?"_ I asked as my eyes widened. His smile stretched a bit wider. _"Obviously enough, those children were probably one of the easiest victims of my murdering spree. It was hilarious, watching the life suck out of them as their blood seep through the checker-patterned floor. The best part though, was watching them drop. That or the parents desperately trying to find answers to find their child, kinda like my Mark-y friend over there."_

He wasn't human, he was a monster. A monster who seeked blood for his own pleasure. He then began to flip through each of the newspapers with the same widened grin.

 _"You know, wasn't I about to kill you? Heh. Listen to me rambling on. You know- sometimes, funnily enough, the feeling of intimidation is worse than actually being struck."_ he said as he was still looking down at the large stained white sheets of paper.

After a few seconds of dead silence, I began another sentence, _"How did you know Mark?"_

His eyes moved up.

 _"We were best friends- up until I received a brand new job at "the best place in the world". What a load of bullshit that is, but either way- I found pleasure in it as you can tell. I became keen to the owner of that place before getting so many promotions."_ he said as he was moving around me. I was making sure to keep an eye on that gun.

 _"Anyways, me and Mark began to split up. Honestly I thought I owed it to him when I killed his daughter. She was my first victim, but he was stupid enough to let her out of his sight. Like I said, gullible. Over the years we still talked, and I tried to avoid the long conversations about his daughter and his memories with her. Didn't make me feel bad, just went on forever. But then, recently, when he told me he filed a report at a local investigations building- I knew what I had to do."_

The same girl that was dead and partly alive at the same time on the streets must've been her. Was she trying to get my attention? But why would she direct me towards Fredbear's?

The monster that stood before me must've seen the look of confusion on my eyes- as he lightly sighed. _"Ya know, who cares? I might just get the job done now."_

In this waking moment, I ran- but not away from him- but at him. It was a reflex, but it ended at the sound of a loud bang.

A sense of pain surrounded my chest- and my vision began to fade.

 _"You should've just kept talking. Then again, I probably would've killed you mid-conversation anyway. Damn, I should try that with my next victim."_

My sense of presence was decreasing- and I started to look around nervously. I waited too damn long.

He was now laughing as he was still circling around me; but his laughter was the worst thing I could've heard at that moment. It rung in my ears, filling them with annoyance.

He left my vision, and I heard the loud swing of the door shutting.

My vision began to fade, and I could no longer feel any type of existence. Was this really how I was meant to die? Nothing but a rotting corpse left in the middle of a room that I once thought as a safe place to relax? I knew following that case was a terrible idea but I always had a thirst for answers.

But now, it has killed me.


	7. Don't Wake the Baby

The gun's sharp pain that filled my chest soon stopped, and I slowly caught by breath- but once I did, my throat was filled with a freezing sensation. It was overwhelmingly cold, yet my skin could not feel this- only my throat. An obviously weird detail that didn't make any sense.

Then, the soft sound of a piano was coming from a short distance away.

I opened my eyes, revealing something completely different than my building. I was standing directly above a welcome mat- in a long white strip of room with a staircase directly north and a few rooms that were connected to this hallway. Yeah, that's exactly what it was. A hallway, a place that I had never seen before. The entire room seemed pale, as if most of the color had been sucked out of it. It was decorated with various amounts of weird blurry paintings, pictures, and black tables- as if a family had lived here. The piano was still going though, completely ignoring my presence. I put my hand on a nearby table's drawer only to find my hand completely pale as well. It was as if I had crawled away from the sun for multiple years. Nevertheless, I tried pulling the drawer only to be met with it refusing to open.

I then turned around, peering through the front door's peephole which was filled with some sort of blurring substance. I tried nudging the door open- but it as locked as well. In spite of all the confusion, I moved my way through a nearby archway and into a room that was farther from the piano. It was a living room of sorts, full of various amounts of objects. Including even more pictures, a few stands placed next to dusty couches, and a door in the corner of the room that presumably was a bathroom. There was a TV placed in the corner of the room, on the opposite side of the room where the couches weren't placed. Such an odd choice, I thought.

I placed my finger on the cold button to be met with a static screen. After the white and black pattern spanding from the TV stained my eyes, I turned it off- transitioning it to a solid black screen.

I took a minute to gather my surroundings and proceed. It matched the color and lighting as the previous room, although it was a bit more vivid due to the more common windows. I studied the beautiful colorless flowers that were placed near the couches on small stands, and the clear rug which had seemed to be completely new. I took this time to even look out one of the windows, which had another blurring effect on it. Nothing could be seen outside.

The soft sound of the piano was- even after all this time- continuing without any stops. Where exactly was it coming from?

I looked around for any other archways- until I followed the mysterious sound to it's root location, a room located directly across from the living room area. The piano was sitting mostly out of my view as an unknown figure had blocked some of it out. I came closer from one of the sides so I could get a better view. Something made this whole situation a bit unsettling, the piano's keys had bloody fingerprints on them. After a second of confusion, I began to extend my arm out and gather the figure's attention in an effort to ask a few questions. But before I could fully reach their shoulder, the figure swiftly turned around, knocking me on my feet. The light shone from the windows had been quite enough to reveal the rough outskirts of this mysterious entity now that it was facing my direction. It had been a young child, but that was all I could make out. His- her- its(?) face had been blocked out from the poor lighting. I slowly got up, began to nervously walk straight out of the room and quickly turned- traversing up the stairs. I tried to go as fast as I could, hoping I could shake the child off if he was chasing me.

I made it up the stairs, checking back down to see if the child was there to confirm it wasn't, and then continued exploring. I approached a door that separated itself from two others. Upon opening it, something made my skin crawl.

There was a white puppet- one with purple plastic paint rolling down its eyes as it was helplessly pinned against the wall in a cross-shape. There was candles lighting up the room nearby it, and I couldn't help but notice that parts of this room had full color yet the whole rest of the house didn't. Not to mention a radio playing immense static on a small stand in the corner of the room. I took a few steps towards the puppet, uncertain if I would get closer, then took a quick glimpse around.

Something that didn't catch my attention was a huge painting in another corner of the room, one with a man- the exact man that shot me. A rage consumed me at that point, but then calmed when I realized bloody words had been painted towards the bottom of the picture. "Dath", I thought. No, that can't be it.

I stepped another few feet, but towards the painting this time. "Death," I exclaimed in my thoughts while reading, "thou who create shall burn."

Thou who create? What were they referring to...?

After a few seconds of repeated thoughts, it sunk in. They were referring to their killer- the man, they had to be. With much digression, my thoughts were interrupted by the constant tune of the radio, as it had now been playing a small song a few seconds here and there. But then, out of the blue, something wrapped it's nimble arms around my body- and at first I presumed it was a child, until I turned around.

It was that Puppet thing, staring into my eyes as dull and lifeless as everything else I've seen so far, but I couldn't help but notice two black shines in the black void that they call eyes. I was terrified, trying to shake it off- but nothing was working. I began to shut my eyes, hoping that I could return home, hoping that this entire thing is nothing but another vision, hoping I could see Darla again.

And when I opened them, The Puppet was being pinned up on the wall by a small child- it, it was the girl. It was Amy, she was- she was here? The small fragile girl, after successfully using nails to hammer the Puppet into the wall, took a few steps backwards and pressed one of the buttons that belonged to the radio- as static continued from that point on.

She turned her head towards my direction, smiling wryly with black eyes, and then emitted a giggle.

"Don't wake the baby," she responded, now turning her head back to the wall, "he doesn't like it when unwanted guests show up. It makes him colder, it makes us colder." What did she mean by that? Furthermore, she turned around- looking behind me, and I took a step to the side as she was approaching directly through me. She made her way to the picture of the man still equipped with a smile, and began to conversate about him.

"The master guides us, so we can see. I am blind, but he is not," she said as her eyes began to water, "the master is our friend, and he is only but misunderstood."

The master controls them? The room was getting colder? What was she talking about?

The girl turned directly towards me, and took a few steps farther. "The master says that you can help," she insisted, "and so you shall."

Finally, I eventually replied after a good four seconds. "Help? What do you mean by that?" I asked. "He," she said pointing towards the man in the picture, "is what created us. We are created by evil, and commanded by good. The master isn't him, but promises to help us defeat our creator. The master does not hurt us, he does not hurt you. The master shall grant you access to our happiest day if you successfully help us find the man."

She then pointed to the candles in the corners of the room, "They will burn forever, and as the fire burns, our master gets angry. It's a clock, a clock that tells us that we have more to do."

"Happiest day?" I asked.

"Happiest day. The day that we all grow old, the day we separate," she answered, "the day that the master wants for us."

"So, this master character- won't let you go unless you take vengeance for the man's actions?" I asked oncemore, and she nodded. She looked up, laughing hysterically before continuing, "but the master has seen the heavens, and decided to create this house for us. He would not let us die without sufferance for he who created. He asked me to contact you."

"So wait a second," I replied, "you're the one who created those monsterous visions and recurring nightmares that haunted me?", She looked back down, "Master musn't reveal his tricks, master must carry on with his plans. Master knows what he can do. Are you going to help us?"

And, after a few seconds, I finally decided.

"I'm in."


	8. Unforeseen Consequences

I admit, after all of my victims's tragic deaths, I don't feel one shred of guilt. I mean, I had fun in the process, right? Heh.

Either way, I'm growing older- meaning I would _have_ to stop soon. But the thought of it was too much, why stop now? I could murder until I'm damn eighty and perhaps go down in history- that is, if anyone catches me. Nevertheless, I continued out of the investigator's office, passing the quietly sobbing frontdesk girl and into the parkinglot, getting inside of my car and driving down the road at an excessive speed. She would call the cops, why did I leave her alive? I thought.

Unfortunately, I always leave behind something in all of my murders to constantly harm somebody. It usually is the parents, but in this case- it's the frontdesk girl. She will always remember the man's death. I suppose it's tradition now more than a habit. But then something crossed my mind, I could hit up the abandoned Freddy Fazbear place tonight. Possibly see if the animatronics are still intact. There, I could destroy them and even see if the bodies are still inside- for old times sake.

And so I did, bringing an axe along with me, driving down multiple roads until I could remember how to even get to the damn place. And then, after taking a few sharp turns, I found it. It was the location of the last murder I committed, the one where I almost got caught but ended up framing somebody. Heh.

But anyways, there it was. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, old and rotten- and the logo was now falling apart. Still brought nostalgia to my eyes nevertheless. I approached the glass doors- pushing them open with an excessive amount of force, entering directly inside. All the kid drawings were on the floor, and there was graffiti placed in different locations. I turned around, examining what was behind me until I saw them.

I moved my way over to the brown bear, purple bunny, and yellow chicken.

There I was, standing there in front of the creatures that gave me absolute hell. Armed with only an axe, I began swinging it- repeatedly; and every blow I gave those little bastards gave me pleasure. It was almost the same pleasure I exhibited from years before, it was aesthetic.

But then, when I swung the axe towards the bear- the animatronic must've been glitching out or something- as it caught the axe midway and moved it's head towards my direction. A sense of confusion shivered within me, and I began to yank the axe away. The bear was still in the same position. Weird, I thought, _why would they still be on after all these years?_ Nevertheless, I swung another blow at Freddy's head, before being pushed to the ground. The bear began to twitch, moving it's arms and legs in an attempt to presumably walk- but he was staying in place.

I stood up, extending my arm out with the axe in a fit of rage- and then I charged; swinging the axe with an excessive amount of force towards the head of the bear, creating a huge dent. But just then, the bear moved towards me.

What the hell? They shouldn't move, this- this can't be happening.

I ran away from the stage into one of the bathrooms, frequently looking back to reveal the bear slightly in my vision each time. He was slow, but he was persistent. He was following me, until I hid in one of the stalls, readying my axe to strike him again. I stood silently, breathing in short disperses until I saw two brown feet thud against the ground, and busted the door open, stricking multiple times in an attempt to destroy him. I slammed at his head so hard that it fell off, revealing the bare endoskeleton that seemed even more dull than I had anticipated. After striking on the endoskeleton, and the rest of the body- it ended with him being nothing more than a short few parts on the ground. There's one, but I'm sure the others will soon follow. And for the next hour or so, I cleverly hid in different places striking all of them until they were completely gone.

It was over, they were gone. I didn't expect them to walk around nor follow me, but I still got through it anyways.

I then took a few steps into a new direction- the exit. It certainly doesn't seem very amazing to say I was heading towards the exit, but it imputes a new world for me. I will not live in vein anymore.

As I was heading out of the dirty children's pizzeria, a feeling befouled over me. A sense that I have never felt before. I was still being watched, but by what? I've already destroyed them- I already let go, what the hell is going on?

I heard a deep laughter, n-no- it's not that deep but it felt like it. It was more of a... child. Another chimed in, and then another; until they made a beautiful chorus digging into my skull. I dropped to the floor, covering my ears with my cold hands. I darted towards the exit, quavering in fear of what's to come. But it was blocked, by something that I can't explain. It was an... apparition of sorts. A child. It was one of my victims, but appeared in some sort of spirit form. This can't be happening, this- this can't be true. One of my victims standing before me?

"What the hell do you want- I, I already killed you, it's over!" I exclaimed. The child gave a look of agony, very much like the one I saw years ago. He indeed really was one of my innocent victims. "L-listen," I said "W-what do you want?"

The apparition opened it's mouth, emitting another laugh, I began to freak out uncontrollably, and I rushed to find an empty room. I instantly remembered, the locked room near the back towards the bathrooms. They hopefully won't find me there, and I could wait it out until morning. As I ran through the familiar building surreptitiously, running for dear life- the laughter began to fade out. I was at peace, finally. As soon as I was in the room, I closed the doors; and began to panickly stare at the door. The idea of them coming in was terrifying.

I was met with dead silence, no laughter, no sounds of feet; I just stood there. After a few minutes, I sat down and began to close my eyes, hoping this was a dream. Why did I do this? Why did I come back? Why would I even dare to?

After having my eyes closed for what felt like hours, I opened them to the dimly lit room.

There they were. Five- no- seven of them, each exhibiting a sense of agony. I remember all of their faces, each of them. I can remember stabbing my knife into their tiny bodies, hearing their screams silently fade out of existence. Their parents crying looking for their children, until they lost every shred of hope. In this train of thought, I noticed a suit in the far corner of the room in the corner of my eye. I could narrowly get there, and disguise myself behind the familiar face; they might be fooled enough for it to work.

The ghosts- just stared at me the whole way there; not moving at all. I put on the suit, sliding my body inside; and put on the mask. It was an instant sense of nostalgia, for I was once again, the new face of Freddy Fazbear's. The faint trace of agony began to disappear, and so did the children. They became more and more transparent until they were completely gone; leaving me with an empty room. I began to laugh, they were stupid enough to be fooled like this. I can't believe my eyes.

Then- the a clicking noise issued. I forgot about the spring-locks. The suit began to cave in, attaching itself to my chest- until I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air as the suit began to cave in even more, but this time on my face. "Help," I exclaimed- but no answer responded "PLEASE! Anyone!?"

I felt a cold hand press against the suit's right shoulder. I looked up, to reveal him.

The investigator crouched to the floor, now widely smiling. "Relax," he said quotingly, "it's only a sharp sense of pain and then it's over." he said- pulling another bolt on the back of my shoulder. The suit thrusted it's shape on my back's spine, filling it with pain.

A faint trace of the children's laughter echoed in my brain, they knew this would happen. I played their game, and they won. My life flashed between my eyes in between the suit closing. It was once again over, but for me this time. I collapsed in a pool of my own blood on the floor.

With what vision I had left, I saw the investigator walk away from the dimly lit part of the room and disappear in the darkness. They were all gone, they left me to die. Who would do such a thing?, I asked myself. But then, all of the years where I stabbed the children, stuffed them, all came back. And it came back furiously.

It was over, wasn't it? This was how I was meant to die, wasn't it? I'm nothing but a dying monster, aren't I?


	9. The Final Day

We did it, I thought, we finally found him.

We all met back at the house, exchanging glances while smiling uncontrollably. I felt a connection to these kids, more so than I thought. Amy moved her way through the crowd of small children, and up to me before speaking.

"Our happiest day is going to conclude soon. Will you attend?" she asked, and then I nodded. The joy was overwhelming, and I began to follow the children as they opened the front-door, which was originally locked. It opened slowly, and a bright shine of white found it's way on the children's faces as well as mine. We were finally at peace, and I had the pleasure of being here. Before the kids entered the white light that consumed the archway- Amy turned around.

"The master wants you to bring him with us," she said, "can you do that?"

I nodded, moving up the stairs and closer to the room which held the mysterious puppet who managed to help us come this far. When I moved closer to the room, I noticed the radio wasn't playing. Was it off?, I thought, moving my way closer to the room. I slowly opened it, moving directly inside.

The picture of the man was gone, and the puppet was too. However, the candles were still burning, and I remembered Amy saying something about how the fire represents that there is still things to do. But if we- they, gained vengeance; then what is left? Why is it still burning?

The soft sound of the door creaking open and then shutting consumed my ears from behind. I began to slowly turn around, revealing the young girl- Amy, holding the Puppet's mask.

"Our master has already gone which I'm sure you've noticed," she said, looking down at the mask. "but there is one task left to complete. The man needs to be watched, to be fed nightmares."

She then looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry," she said, before running directly at me- charging the mask on my head. Everything went black, and I couldn't see anymore. I could feel her presence but not my own. The amount of frustration and confusion consumed me. Finally, my eyes faded into her face that was filling my vision. She took a few steps back- revealing the room, and turned on the radio. I was pinned up against the wall, just like the last soul who took this body. And right then, all of my thoughts started to fade away. The static began to emit some sort of musicbox tune as she walked over to the candle and put it out using her two fingers, and made her way to the archway before coming to a stop for a few seconds.

She looked back at me, with a face full of guilt before walking out of the room- shutting the door.

I could feel so many feelings at once, I could feel the children leaving- I could feel a thousand spirits floating in the air, I could feel the spirit of the man who killed me- wandering helplessly in a black void, I could feel everything but my own emotions. A stingy feeling exploded within me as I felt a strong surge of power. A sense of rage consumed me.

She betrayed me, they all betrayed me. I'm tangled in their strings, I'm forgotten in a heartbeat.

They all played me, like a **puppet**.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
